


Potions and Plasma

by creativesavage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, a couple smooches, jack's here for like 2 seconds so I'm tagging him ok, vampire!Widowmaker, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/pseuds/creativesavage
Summary: Today is the huntress' birthday and her witch knows just what to makeaka it's almost Halloween and I wanted an excuse to write about witch mercy and huntress widow





	Potions and Plasma

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta read this so there might be a couple problems so my bad (if you see any feel free to message me!!)  
> Also this is the first time I've ever wrote something where people are a couple already so...I hope I did ok LMAO  
> Enjoy!!

   They say on the outskirts of Aldersbrunn, in a tiny hut where the fog is thickest and the forest so dense you cannot see the sky, there lives a witch of the wilds, willing to grant any man his desire, but not without a price of her choosing. The accounts of this creature is varied, some saying she looks monstrous, pale and sickly looking skin with long, sharp finger nails and ragged hair, while others say she looks normal in every aspect except for her aura. One opinion that everyone does believe however, is that she is ruthless, cruel, and manipulative to everyone she encounters.

   However, those that do know the witch believe some of these things to be false.

   The witch of the wilds, known as Mercy to her allies and Angela Ziegler to her friends, is actually a fairly caring individual to her supernatural fellows and looks relatively normal. Well versed in spells and potions, Angela patches up those who require her service, some for the price of herbs or ingredients, others for nothing at all. Not so known to her, the local creatures and supernaturals view her as a doctor.

   Today, Angela was just finishing patching up a zombie named Jack Morrison, whose arm flew off while fending off unwanted visitors from his resting place.

   “How many times do I have to tell you, Jack,” she lectured while finishing the stitches at his elbow, delicate fingers working quickly. “You may be immortal, but that doesn’t mean you should be throwing your limbs everywhere like a madman.”

   Jack simply grumbled in response, already accustomed to hearing the witch rant.

   Angela finished up the last stitch and patted his bicep. “All done.” she smiled while helping Jack up.

   “Thanks, Angela. I owe you.” Jack said. Angela shook her head.

   “Not this time.” Angela’s tone was light. “Next time, however, you owe me some maggots. I need them for a particular spell to increase the amount of flora around here.” Jack grimaced, but accepted her offer and walked out the front door.

    Angela walked to what she designated her true workplace, a spacious room filled to the brim with both ancient and new texts, shelves stacked with bottles of all different shapes and sizes, cabinets stocked with necessary ingredients, and a large charcoal cauldron with a long hickory stirring rod that sat right in the center. It was her sanctuary, a place where she could relax and forget about the outside world. Forget about the rumors and inquisitive minds. Just..forget.

   The witch inhaled deeply and took in the musty, yet sweet scent and made her way to one of the oak cabinets on the other side of the room. She opened it up and took out three ingredients: a tiny vial of demon blood, five mushroom caps, and glass box of hair from a lycanthrope. Angela cradled the ingredients in her arms, closed the cabinet door with her elbow, and hurried over to the cauldron, coffee colored heels clicking across the floor.

   She set down the ingredients on a small side table and wafted the bright pink liquid already in the cauldron. The whimsical aroma flooded her nostrils, causing her to let out a relaxed sigh. This...is peace, she thought. Angela first took the vial of demon blood and poured it in the pot, causing the liquid to turn dark grey and fizz. Then, she added the mushroom caps, watch the candy read caps drown in the goop. Finally the witch opened the box of fur and delicately plucked each individual hair and put them in the concoction. After each ingredient was added, Angela mumbled an ancient German spell while grabbing and stirring the rod. The liquid bubbled and fizzed, making squishy yet deep noises and turning into a rainbow of colors as the witch stirred the pot. Fifteen minutes later, the potion was done, a deep purple with little speckles of red.

   Satisfied and proud, Angela walked to the nearest shelf and picked a diamond shaped potion bottle off the shelf and went back to the cauldron. She picked up a nearby ladle and transferred some of the liquid from the pot into the bottle, securing it with a cork top. Absolutely perfect.

   Not even a minute after completion, Angela heard the front door open and heels click calm and calculated against the wood floor. That simple sound made her heart flutter, and when she saw the stunning shadow of the woman she loved, her heart beat even faster with excitement.

\--

   The huntress, known to some was Widowmaker and some as Amèlie Guillard, is a vampire that most view as emotionless and ruthless. Not much is known about the huntress except that before she was a vampire, she was human and was forced to kill her husband not long after turning as part of a forced initiation into the Talon clan. Talon brainwashed and forced Amèlie to do their bidding using dark magic and torture and it was only a year ago til Angela found the huntress abused and beaten on the outside of her property and decided to take her in to care for her.

   At first, their relationship was rocky; Amèlie did not trust anyone, especially a rumored heartless witch of the wilds and Angela had no idea if the huntress was a spy from Talon sent to infiltrate and assassinate her whenever they pleased. Eventually, after noticing that Angela really did care for her, Amèlie opened up a bit to the witch about her past, which led Angela to do the same. In the days following their first meeting, the two grew closer and became great friends. Amèlie would help Angela hunt and gather ingredients, in return, the witch would supply plasma for the huntress to drink. They grew closer and closer, growing fonder of one another each day until a month had passed. They found themselves outside Angela’s hut, preparing for goodbyes.

   “Mercy, I have be--” The witch cut Amèlie off before she could even begin.

   “Angela, not Mercy.” Angela corrected with a soft sadmess in her voice. She noticed a tint of pink on the huntress’ pale cheeks.

   She started over. “Angela, I have been wondering. I’ve heard that you do not help others without something in return.” Angela nodded and Amèlie furrowed her brows. “What do you wish of me?”

   Out of all the questions Angela had been expecting, this was not one of them. She already knew her answer: she wanted Amèlie. She wanted to care for the vampire, to support and cherish and love. Angela’s stomach twisted into knots as she tried to form her answer, her face burning and eyes intense.

   “Amèlie…” she looked straight into the huntress’ dark red pupils and swallowed, “what I desire from is...you. I wish to be with you.”

   Amèlie’s eyes widened and gaped at the confession. Angela relished the sight of Amèlie looking absolutely stunned, fangs showing and eyes full of different emotions. The witch coughed.

   “I understand if you do not feel the same way and you are welcome to leave without conseq--” Angela’s apology was cut short by short, but sweet kiss. Amèlie’s lips were soft and velvety, yet cold, like a corpse, but the witch didn’t mind. Angela wrapped her arms around Amèlie’s neck and pushed further into the kiss, and when they finally parted, they both smiled like children on Christmas morning.

\--

   It has been a year since then and Angela and Amèlie are as happy as ever, living quietly in Angela’s hut. The witch’s gaze went from her lover's shadow to the potion in her hands. Today was Amèlie’s birthday and Angela had brewed her favorite potion, _elixirous tranquillum_ : a concoction that allows the person drinking it to feel at peace and any negative emotions or thoughts were washed away for a day. Amèlie liked it because she felt alive, Angela because of the way it made the huntress feel.

   As Angela was staring at the bottle, she felt delicate yet strong arms wrap around her waist and Amelie’s chin laying at the crook of her neck. Angela leaned into the embrace, clutching the bottle close to her chest.

   “Hello, _mon amour_.” Amèlie murmured into Angela’s neck. The vampire placed a few sweet kisses from her neck to her shoulder, fangs brushing the skin, causing Angela to shiver.

   “Welcome home, did you have a good hunt?” Angela asked as she turned her head to press her lips to Amèlie’s forehead.

   The vampire groaned, causing the witch to chuckle. “I hate working with newbloods. They are arrogant and noisy. Why can’t they get someone else to do it?”

   Angela put one hand on Amèlie’s arms and turned around to face her. Amèlie lifted her head to meet her eyes. There was a fondness to Amèlie’s gaze, and Angela met that back with the same amount of fondness.

   “I believe I have something to make you feel better.” The witch offered Amèlie the bottle, who removed a hand from her girlfriend’s waist to take. Once she realized what the potion was, she gasped.

   “You...you made my favorite elixir?” The vampire carefully inspected the bottle, and when Angela nodded her head, Amèlie took Angela in for a deep kiss. Their mouths slotted perfectly together and tongues danced a familiar tune as they pressed closer together. When they finally parted, they were breathless.

   “Happy birthday, _liebling_.” Angela managed sweetly between breaths. That earned another kiss and tight embrace from Amelie as she picked Angela up and swung her around in the air, Angela laughing the entire time while Amèlie smiled softly.

   The rest of the day they spent together, enjoying each other’s company and celebrating Amèlie’s birthday. Before sunrise came, they laid together in bed, and while Angela cradled Amèlie in her arms she thought to herself that she must be the luckiest woman alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ♥♥♥  
> Translations:  
> Mon amour = my love  
> Liebling = darling  
> Catch my on my ovw tumblr at http://huntresswidow.tumblr.com/


End file.
